


De cupidos y deseos

by Dzeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzeta/pseuds/Dzeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I. Sirius, Remus, Lily, y un pequeño complot para hacer caer a James Potter.<br/>II. Remus desea pasar las navidades con sus padres, pero Sirius tiene otros deseos en mente... ¿le dejará partir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. De cupidos...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Joanne K. Rowling. Este fanfic, desde la primera letra hasta la última es de mi propiedad, y es escrito sin ningún ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Minific de dos partes (independientes entre sí).

No es que la situación le moleste. De hecho, no podría estar más feliz con la situación. El ánimo de Remus ha mejorado notablemente, ahora se le ve sonreír más a menudo; y Sirius… bueno, también se alegra por él (aunque Potter no puede negar que todo ha pasado demasiado pronto para su gusto). Apenas hace un par de meses parecía imposible que esos dos pudieran superar aquel desagradable incidente (relacionado con Snape, el gran secreto de Remus, y el enorme problema de Sirius para cerrar la boca en momentos cruciales); se la vivían distantes y tristes, y ahora... Ahora, después de que él mismo los enfrentó para que hablaran y arreglaran la situación de una buena vez, siempre están juntos. Juntos en las clases, juntos en los entrenamientos de quidditch, juntos en la habitación, juntos en la sala común. Juntos en todas partes y a todas horas. Y no precisamente juntos como dos buenos amigos.

Aunque tampoco es que James no lo hubiera imaginado antes. Toda aquella extraña tensión entre Sirius y Remus: las miradas furtivas, los constantes roces, las sonrisas disimuladas, incluso la excesiva preocupación del uno por el otro; era bastante evidente que entre esos dos había chispa. Pero él no termina de hecerse a la idea de verles como pareja. Y sabe que no es por celos (porque tiene claro que Sirius siempre tendrá tiempo para él y que Remus seguirá siendo la voz de su conciencia), sólo pasa que no se acostumbra a verlos tan unidos como ahora. Si tan solo Sirius no fuera tan desinhibido o si al menos, en vez de meterse mano sobre el sofá en la sala común, lo hicieran a solas en la habitación entonces es posible que no le costara tanto hacerse a la idea. Pero no. Se han plantado en el sofá y no han dejado de tocarse mientras sonríen y hablan en voz baja.

-¡Al carajo! -musita irritado cuando ambos chicos se funden en un beso apasionado.

Lily Evans, que está sentada en la mesa de junto, resopla ligeramente y aparta sus ojos verdes del largo pergamino que lleva varias horas redactando.

-Si tanto te molesta, Potter, ¿por qué no les dices algo?

James gira la cabeza y la mira completamente sorprendido. La chica nunca suele prestarle atención, pero esta vez lo ha hecho y lo mira con bastante interés por encima de esas curiosas gafas que usa siempre que lee, atenta a lo que hará. El joven cazador suelta un bufido y se vuelve decidido a encarar a ambos chicos.

-¡Hey, parejita, a otra parte con tanto arrumaco! Tanta miel está empezando a asquearme...

Sirius y Remus ni siquiera se inmutan. Siguen besándose sin importarles nada. De hecho, Sirius aprieta aún más a Remus contra su cuerpo haciendo más apasionado el beso y ganandose por ello un gemido bastante placentero por parte del entregado licántropo. James, resignado y abrumado, termina quedandose en silencio.

Lily sonríe por lo bajo durante un momento. Después, quitándose las gafas y haciendo a un lado el pergamino, dice:

-No es tan malo, ¿sabes?

\- Yo no digo que sea malo –se defiende James sin mirarla- Solo pasa que podrían hacerlo cuando estuvieran solos y no a la vista de todo el mundo.

Lily ríe y menea la cabeza.

\- ¿A la vista de todo el mundo, Potter? Si solo estamos tú y yo. Tú eres el mejor amigo de Black, y yo soy la mejor amiga de Remus, así que no veo por qué deberían cortarse. Además, ya deberías saber que a Black le importa muy poco lo que piensen los demás.

La pelirroja sigue sonriendo sin apartar sus ojos verdes de él y, sin más, dice:

\- ¿Por qué mejor no aceptas que les envidias?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no los envidio!

\- Claro que lo haces.

James se queda sin palabras y a su lista de cosas que le irritan en ese instante se agrega el hecho de estar sosteniendo una conversación con la chica que le gusta y no tener el control de la misma. Generalmente es él quien lleva el hilo de toda plática, pero ahora parece que Evans le ha acorralado.

Lily le sonríe con autosuficiencia y aquello le irrita aún más. Y para colmar el plato Sirius ha tenido la grandiosa idea de sacar la varita y encender el maldito gramófono.

 _¡Por Circe! Esto es lo único que faltaba_ piensa cuando mira a Remus envuelto entre los brazos de Sirius mientras ambos se mueven al compás de la música.

\- Muy pocas veces he visto a Remus tan contento -dice Evans con una gran sonrisa en el rostro cuando la pareja pasa girando elegantemente por su lado- Así que déjales tranquilos. Nada te cuesta darles una oportunidad.

\- ¡Vaya, Lily Evans hablando de dar oportunidades! –suelta James sin preocuparse por controlar el tono irónico de su voz.

Está molesto con esa pelirroja que habla de oportunidades pero a él no le tira ni un cuerno; y también está molesto con ella por ser tan acertada. Y es que muy dentro de él sabe que sí envidia a sus amigos… y mucho. Incapaz de tolerar un minuto más la visión de Sirius y Remus, el chico se pone en pie dispuesto a irse al dormitorio. Antes de subir, clava una mirada de reproche en los ojos verdes de la chica pero cuando está por girarse la siente sujetarlo con fuerza por la muñeca derecha.

\- Baila conmigo, James –suelta la pelirroja sin asomo de duda ni vergüenza.

Potter la mira completamente desconcertado.

\- Te estoy dando una oportunidad –dice la chica sin aflojar ni siquiera un poco el agarre- No irás a rechazarla, ¿verdad?

James no sabe qué decir así que solo niega torpemente con la cabeza y, mientras Lily lo toma de la mano para guiarlo hacia la improvisada pista de baile, mira de reojo a Sirius y Remus. Ambos siguen bailando pero los miran disimuladamente sin dejar de sonreír. Remus le hace una señal de aprobación con el pulgar y Sirius musita: _¡Despierta, Cuernitos, y ve por ella!_

Lily sonríe cuando James la toma por la cintura y comienza a moverse siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, solo bailan sin dejar de mirarse. Giran al compás de la música y cuando esta termina no se sueltan, sino que se quedan de pie, en silencio, uno frente al otro. Entonces Lily se levanta sobre la punta de los pies y le besa los labios con suavidad. Después se aparta un poco, le sonríe y murmura:

\- De ahora en adelante no tendrás que envidiar a nadie.

La chica se separa lentamente de él. En su camino hacia las escaleras de caracol les da las buenas noches a los tres amigos y después desaparece tras el rellano.

\- ¡Te ha besado! –exclama Sirius.

\- Sí... lo ha hecho –musita un desconcertado y sorprendido James.

\- Creí que no lo haría, pero está visto que he subestimado a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sirius?

\- Ella llevaba tiempo queriendo acercarse a ti.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?. ¿Cómo que…? Si quería acercarse, ¿por qué no aceptaba cuando yo la invitaba a salir?

\- Quería estar completamente segura y ser ella quien diera el primer paso. Además, le parecía divertido tomarte por sorpresa, solo que no sabía cómo conseguirlo…

\- … así que pidió nuestra ayuda –añade Remus guiñándole un ojo a su amigo- Y, bueno, todo ha pasado justo como esperábamos.

James mira a sus amigos sin salir de su asombro.

\- Así que tanto toqueteo entre ustedes y el númerito del baile...

Una sonrisa complice se dibuja en los labios de ambos chicos, y Remus dice:

\- Todo fue planeado con la intención de hacerte caer. Pero no vamos a negar que aún así lo hemos disfrutado muchísimo.

\- Y no puedes quejarte, Cuernitos. Gracias a nosotros y a nuestra "evidente falta de control" como tú la llamas, Evans al fin te ha lanzado una señal -agrega Sirius pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del cazador, cuyos ojos castaños se han quedado fijos en el sitio por el que Lily ha desaparecido.

El animago ríe al verlo tan cautivado y, revolviéndole aún más los alborotados cabellos, agrega:

\- Pronto sabrás que no es sencillo mantener el control cuando se trata de estar con la persona que amas.

\- Nada sencillo -apunta Remus con una sonrisa-¡Y menos aún para mí! Ya ves tú cómo es Sirius-agrega, algo apenado, y enseguida, añade:-Pero si te incomoda tanto que él y yo...

\- ¡No, en absoluto! –interrumpe James con una sonrisa enorme- No me incomoda… Yo solo les envidiaba un poco, pero no más. Pueden besarse y meterse mano en mis narices que yo no me quejaré.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- Moony, ya lo has oído... ¡¿qué esperamos?

Sin asomo de pudor, Sirius y Remus se tumban de nuevo sobre el sofá y vuelven a besarse. A los pocos segundos la mano de Sirius desata con habilidad la corbata del prefecto y unos cuantos botones mientras las manos del licántropo se deslizan hacia la cremallera del animago.

\- ¡Hey, hey! He dicho que pueden besarse y meterse mano, pero no hasta ese grado…

\- Bueno –murmura Sirius sin dejar de besar el cuello de su chico- Siempre puedes… darte la vuelta y… no mirar.

James sonríe resignado y se gira en dirección a las escaleras. Cuando está por perderse en el rellano levanta la vista y les mira compartir caricias y besos, y su sonrisa se ensancha aún más porque esa chispa de disgusto que sentía al mirarlos se ha evaporado por completo dejando tras de sí una sensación de alegría y agradecimiento. Echa una última mirada a los dos amantes que se enredan sobre el sofá y susurra: _Buenas noches, cupidos._

Contento, emprende de nuevo el camino hacia el dormitorio tarareando en voz baja la melodía de su primer baile con Lily Evans.

FIN.


	2. De deseos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> II. Remus desea pasar las navidades con sus padres, pero Sirius tiene otros deseos en mente... ¿le dejará partir?

Del pequeño poblado de Hogsmeade se dice que es la única comunidad mágica de toda Gran Bretaña, y tan curiosa peculiaridad es muy notoria durante las últimas semanas del año por el revuelo provocado debido a las fiestas. El pueblo se llena de nieve, brillantes luces de colores, y magos de los más diversos y extraños atuendos que entran y salen de los establecimientos repletos de artículos alusivos a las festividades. También algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts se esparcen por el lugar; unos cuantos entran en Las Tres Escobas buscando calentarse un poco con un par de cervezas de mantequilla, otros más se pierden entre las novedades que se exhiben en Dervish & Banges, los más atrevidos rondan Cabeza de Puerco, pero la mayoría toman camino rumbo a la estación de trenes. Los merodeadores son solo algunos de los tantos estudiantes que se dirigen a la estación para abordar el tren que llevará a Lily, Peter y Remus a Londres.

A un lado de las puertas de la concurrida estación se han colocado coros de villancicos que cantan con alegría para despedir a los numerosos viajeros. Los cantores se arremolinan en torno a las hogueras creadas con salamandras de fuego buscando calentarse mientras entonan su repertorio, y cuando los cinco amigos pasan frente al coro principal se escucha fuerte y claro el estribillo de _A Belén va un hipogrifo._

-Suena bien –dice Lily para sí mientras tararea contenta siguiendo a James y Peter que tratan de abrirse paso entre la multitud.

Remus les sigue de cerca y unos cuantos pasos detrás de él va Sirius. Éste aprieta el paso colocándose a un costado de Remus y con insistencia le musita algo al oído. El castaño niega con la cabeza y nervioso se escabulle hacia el andén principal.

_Hay que joderse, Remus, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan terco?_

Cuando lo ve perderse entre la gente, Sirius aprieta los dientes y le sigue. Tiene que convencerle de que se quede a su lado porque dos semanas sin él será demasiado y no se cree capaz de resistir tanto tiempo. No cuando se ha vuelto adicto al sabor de su boca y al olor de su pelo. No cuando sabe que echará de menos descubrir una a una esas cicatrices interminables. Y, aunque nunca se atrevería a reconocerlo ni bajo tormento, sabe que añorará hasta la manera en la que los labios de Remus se curvan cuando pronuncia su nombre.

_Estás hecho una nena, Black. Una nena con todas las letras._

Sirius sonríe con ironía ante su propio pensamiento mientras estira un poco más el cuello tratando de identificar entre la gente el gorro de lana azul que Remus usa. Se abre paso a empujones golpeándose las rodillas con baúles ajenos, pero ni siquiera protesta porque en su mente solo hay lugar para ideas desesperadas y, cuando el pensamiento de lanzarle un hechizo para obligarlo a quedarse se presenta, sujeta su varita entre sus dedos con decisión. Sin embargo, para cuando logra alcanzar a sus amigos, los pases de viaje ya están sellados y todo el mundo empieza a despedirse.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Sirius mira a su chico directamente a los ojos mientras aspira con fuerza tratando de contener esa incisiva molestia que le provoca el tener que dejarle ir. Remus, sabiendo que su obstinación por marcharse a casa es la razón del malestar de su amigo, le sonríe con cierta timidez como pidiendo disculpas. En ese instante la molestia del animago da paso a un impulso irresistible.

_Esto no es justo._

No es justo que Remus lo controle así; con esa forma de sonreír, con esa manera de mirar. _¡No es justo!_ Y es que bastó mirarlo a los ojos, bastó ver esa sonrisa tímida en sus labios para que su irritación disminuyera de pronto y el intenso deseo de besarlo y tocar su piel, mucho más allá del simple roce amistoso que deben aparentar cuando están en público, surgiera con una fuerza descomunal. Ya no queda rastro de molestia en él, ha sido sustituida por desesperación; por ese deseo vehemente de acercarse y besarlo, de tocarlo y hundir sus manos en el pelo castaño para guardar entre sus dedos un poco de ese aroma que lo vuelve loco.

_Por Merlín, Lupin,... juro por las barbas de Merlín que vas a quedarte._

Tiene que lograr que se quede. Como sea. Porque _nadie_ , y mucho menos él, puede dejar a Sirius Black ardiendo de esa forma. Remus no va a marcharse, no va a privarlo de esa sonrisa tímida que aun no se desvanece de su rostro, ni de sus besos, ni del roce de su piel. No. Ni hablar. Antes se deja cortar una mano.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extiende por su rostro cuando se aproxima al joven prefecto. Va lentamente. Con calma pero con las intenciones bastante definidas en la mirada. Remus percibe claramente el deseo implícito en los ojos gris tormenta; Sirius quiere besarlo…, no, no solo quiere, _va_ a besarlo. Esa certeza hace que el licántropo se agite nerviosamente. A su alrededor hay destellos de luz que Sirius, concentrado en mirarlo, parece no notar.

 _No, Sirius_ musita el prefecto apretando los dientes mientras lo mira con inquietud _Sabes que no podemos._

Es entonces que el animago se da cuenta de que hay gente pendiente de ellos porque Peter deslumbra a todo el mundo con el flash de la polaroid que James le ha obsequiado como presente anticipado de navidad. La brillante luz blanca lastima sus ojos grises cuando Peter dispara el flash en su dirección.

-¡Con un carajo, Peter! -exclama Sirius irritado- ¿Quieres dejarnos ciegos?

-Solo una más, Sirius –dice Peter entre risas- ¡Remus y tú tienen una pinta que merece una buena foto!

Remus baja un poco la mirada y se aleja todavía más de Sirius quien entiende que su intento por acercarse y tocarlo se está yendo al cuerno gracias a Peter.

-¡Asquerosa rata! –vocifera el animago volviéndose hacia Peter y lanzándole un manotazo.

Peter sonríe abiertamente mientras lo esquiva con habilidad y, tomando una última instantánea, corre a refugiarse a espaldas de Remus. James y Lily, que se despiden con un abrazo, se giran al escuchar el alboroto.

-Pobre Sirius –musita Lily al oído de su novio- Esto es bastante duro para él.

-¿Lo compadeces?

-Claro. No ha tenido suerte en convencer a Remus para que se quede con él y pasen juntos las fiestas en Hogwarts.

-Yo tampoco he tenido suerte contigo. Tú también vas a abandonarme –dice James haciendo un puchero.

Sonriendo, Lily le acaricia la mejilla con ternura y aclara:

-Sí, pero tú puedes abrazarme y besarme ahora mismo si quieres; en cambio ellos…

James los mira y no puede evitar sentir un poco de pena por ellos. Faltan escasos diez minutos para que el tren parta y Sirius, completamente ansioso, mira a Remus que le devuelve la mirada sin saber muy bien cómo despedirse de él. James sabe que a Sirius no le importaría besar al castaño delante de todo el mundo, de hecho, está seguro de que eso es justamente lo que su amigo busca; pero también sabe que Remus no es tan desinhibido.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruza el rostro del buscador cuando mira a Peter de pie a un lado de la pareja. Con soltura se acerca a él y, procurando que ambos chicos los miren, James extiende sus brazos hacia el pequeño merodeador y, muy seguro de sí mismo, declara:

-Peter, amigo mío, voy a extrañarte.

Pettigrew lo mira sorprendido, pero James hace caso omiso de ello y le abraza lanzando una mirada elocuente a Sirius que capta la indirecta de inmediato. _Bendito seas, James Potter_ piensa mientras se acerca a Remus con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Será solo un abrazo inocente -asegura Sirius al ver la duda en los ojos dorados- Lo prometo.

Remus no se mueve. Conoce muy bien a su chico y sabe que es completamente capaz de sacar ventaja hasta de un abrazo inocente. Su mirada gris destila esa malicia que siempre se presenta cuando está a punto de romper las reglas.

-Vamos, Rem -lo anima Sirius con una nota suplicante en la voz- Sólo quiero despedirme.

Remus extiende los brazos hacia él cautelosamente mientras se pregunta si alguna vez será capaz de ser más fuerte y no dejarse arrastrar por esa voz y esa mirada.

-Te echaré de menos –murmura Remus cuando Sirius lo estrecha suavemente entre sus brazos.

-No quiero que me eches de menos. Quiero que te quedes, Rem. Quédate conmigo.

Antes de que Remus pueda responder, Sirius aprieta el abrazo y prolonga el contacto todo lo que puede. No quiere dejarle ir… y _no_ va a dejarle ir. Instintivamente hunde el rostro en su cuello y deposita en él un pequeño beso.

-Sirius, por favor –musita Remus esforzándose por controlar el violento espasmo involuntario que ha experimentado su estómago al sentir el cálido aliento de su amigo sobre su piel- Lo prometiste…, sólo un abrazo.

El animago no lo suelta. James le ha dado la oportunidad de acercarse a Remus y piensa aprovecharla. Así que vuelve a besarle con estudiado disimulo, ahora cerca de la oreja. El suave roce amenaza con ser demasiado para el castaño, y el violento espasmo que empezó en su estómago se extiende hacia su corazón provocándole fuertes y aceleradas pulsaciones cuando Sirius murmura una vez más _Quédate_ contra su piel.

-N-no puedo quedarme…

-Claro que puedes –insiste Sirius sin soltarle y sin dejar de rozar su piel.

-Te lo he dicho, m-mis padres me e-esperan…

-Sabes que ellos pueden arreglárselas sin ti. Yo no.

-Sirius…

-No me importa lo que digas, prefecto –murmura Sirius apartándose solo lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos- Vas a quedarte. Yo me encargaré de eso.

La discreción y el disimulo pasan al olvido cuando Sirius se deshace del gorro azul y entierra sus dedos entre el pelo castaño sujetándolo con fuerza mientras asalta la boca de Remus con urgencia. El licántropo no tiene otra salida que dejarse besar porque los labios de Sirius son voraces, deliciosa e irresistiblemente voraces, y Remus todavía no ha aprendido cómo negarse a ellos. No sabe cómo rehusar esa caricia tan aturdidoramente demandante. No tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo resistirse al suave roce de esa lengua que es como un latigazo de fuego que envía chispazos de electricidad a cada una de sus terminales nerviosas. Y Merlín sabe que daría todo por ser capaz de resistirse a ese roce que _malditasea_ está encendiendo su cuerpo haciendo que toda su sangre se arremoline entre sus piernas.

_No, por favor, NO… ¡No ahora!_

Se está poniendo rígido.

Sirius lo siente de inmediato y sonríe sin apartar sus labios. Desesperado, Remus intenta controlarse. _Tiene_ que controlarse. Él y esa erección que empeora segundo a segundo. Tiene que hacerlo porque hay gente a su alrededor. Apenas puede escuchar los murmullos y las exclamaciones de asombro, pero sabe que les miran. Tiene que parar _ya_ porque, si Sirius sigue besándole así, simplemente _no podrá_ separarse de él.

Hace el intento de controlarse tratando de apartarse de esa boca y esos brazos, pero Sirius, aunque siente los pulmones a punto del colapso, lo sujeta con fuerza y no deja de besarlo. En vez de parar, su experta y cálida lengua empuja un poco más. Empuja con más fuerza, con más saliva, llenando cada rincón; ávida por seguir saboreando la boca de Remus.

_Maldita sea, Sirius ¿cómo puedes ser tan despiadado para besar?_

Remus no puede más. No cuando Sirius le besa con tantas ganas, con tanto anhelo, como si quisiera devorarlo con un solo beso. No puede más y tiene que rendirse. Se rinde aferrándose a él, dejando que ambas lenguas se entrelacen por fin. Al sentirlo, Sirius lo aprieta aún más contra su cuerpo arrancándole un agudo jadeo de placer. Remus le besa con verdaderas ansias moviéndose ligeramente contra su cuerpo, buscando repetir esa fricción que lo hace vislumbrar el éxtasis. El animago sonríe interiormente; su chico está completamente rígido y sabe que en ese estado no hay forma de que se aparte de él. No con toda esa gente que no les quita el ojo de encima.

Cuando el silbato del tren anuncia la hora de partir, todos los que les miran reaccionan y se apresuran a abordar el tren sin dejar de murmurar. Remus es el único que no reacciona. Sigue besando, sigue jadeando, está endurecido y palpitante, y a punto de correrse gracias al beso más caliente e intenso que Sirius le haya dado jamás.

 _¿Cómo_ va a reaccionar?

Él, como todos los demás, ha pagado un pase. Pero no se irá.

El tren puede marcharse. El viaje puede esperar. Sirius y él y todo eso que se ha despertado con ese beso, no.

FIN.


End file.
